kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ли Сынги
|Родом из = Сеул, Тобонгу |Призвание = Фехтование, футбол |др.таланты = Английский, японский языки |Инструменты = Пианино |Годы, команда = - настоящее время |Агентство = Hook Entertainment (Корея) Amuse Entertainment (Япония) |Фэндом = Айрэн 아이렌 (по-корейски «любимая») 愛人 (по-китайски «суженная») |Рост = 182 см |Вес = 70 кг |Группа крови = B (III) |Партнер = Юна (2013 - 2015) }} Ли Сынги (이승기) – южнокорейский певец, актер и ведущий под крылом Hook Entertainment. Впервые он дебютировал в качестве певца 5 июня 2004 года со своим первым студийным альбомом The Dream of a Moth. Карьера Пре-дебют Ли Сынги был одним из лучших студентов и даже получил университетскую премию "Special Achievement Award". После окончания вуза Ли Сынги решил продолжить учёбу, чтобы получить степень второго магистра в школе, спонсируемой университетом "Dongguk" - "Dongguk’s". В 2012 году он окончил факультет теории торговли и финансов. 2004-2008: Дебют и успех в развлекательной индустрии 5 июня 2004 года Сынги дебютировал в качестве певца, перед этим профессионально занимаясь вокалом. На тот момент парню было всего лишь 17 лет. Он выпустил дебютный сингл, вслед за которым вышел полноценный альбом. Ровно через год Ли Сынги дебютировал как актёр, снявшись в дораме "Без остановки – 5". С ноября 2007 по февраль 2012 года был постоянным участником первого сезона передачи "1 Night 2 Days", за что даже получил награду от телеканала "KBS". Пребывание в этом шоу даже принесло Ли Сынги звание "Мистер Совершенство" в 2010 году. В 2008 году ему предложили главную роль в исторической дораме "Возвращение Иль Джи Мэ" (The Return of Iljimae), но Сынги был вынужден отказаться из-за слишком напряжённого графика. Его заменил Чон Ильу. 2009-2011: Взлет актерской карьеры В 2009 году актёр отправился на прослушивание для съёмок в сериале "Великолепное наследие" (Shining Inheritance), и успешно прошёл его. Ли Сынги досталась главная роль. В этом проекте он сотрудничал с такими актрисами, как Хан Хёджу и Мун Чэвон. Дорама заняла первое место в зрительском голосовании, держа эту позицию в течение десяти недель, и получила оценку в 47,1%. После участия в этом проекте Ли Сынги получил признание от зрителей и кинокритиков. В октябре 2009 года Ли Сынги стал работать телеведущим передачи "Strong Heart" вместе с Кан Ходоном, который является одним из самых лучших и популярных ведущих в Корее. В итоге тв-шоу было признано "Лучшей программой" в 2009 году, а Сынги получил премию "Neitzens". После того, как Кан Ходон покинул передачу в сентябре 2011 года, Сынги взял на себя полную ответственность и стал главным ведущим. В марте 2012 года актёр объявил об уходе из "Strong Heart", так как ему нужно было сосредоточиться на певческой карьере. Последний эпизод с Ли Сынги был снят 15 марта, а вышел в эфир 3 апреля. Затем артист начал работать в дораме "Моя девушка - Кумихо" (My girlfriend is Kumiho), сотрудничая с актрисой Шин Миной. В 2012 году снялся в сериале "Король двух сердец" (King 2 Hearts) вместе с Ха Дживон. 2012-2014: Дебют в Японии, первая главная роль 6 марта 2012 года Сынги дебютировал в Японии в качестве исполнителя, выпустив первый японский альбом – "Time for love", который впоследствии занял первое место в японском чарте "Oricon". 23 июня 2012 года Ли Сынги был одним из факелоносцев на Олимпийских играх в Лондоне. Он нёс факел с улицы Rochdale Startford до авеню Manchester Road. В октябре 2012 года Ли объявил, что его утвердили на главную роль в фантастической исторической дораме "Книга семьи Гу" (Nine family's Book), которая вышла на экраны в апреле 2013 года. В 2014 году стало известно, что Ли Сынги сыграет очень умного детектива в сериале "Вы окружены" (You're All Surrounded). В проекте рассказывается история о детективах-новичках, которые начинают работать в полицейском участке в районе Каннам в Сеуле. За эту роль Сынги получил много комплиментов от кинокритиков за детальное выражение эмоций персонажа. 1 января 2014 года было объявлено, что Ли Сынги встречается с участницей группы "SNSD" Юной. Агентства артистов официально подтвердили факт отношений, однако уже в августе 2015 года пара распалась. Молодые люди остались друзьями. 18 июля, после окончания съёмок проекта "Все окружены", агентство актёра объявило, что он будет сниматься в фильме "Сегодняшняя любовь" (Love Forecast). Эта лента стала первой в актёрской карьере Ли Сынги, где он сыграл главную роль. 2015-настоящее время 20 июля 2015 года Ли подтвердил, что исполнит главную роль в историческом фильме "Брачная гармония" (Marital Harmony), где также снялась актриса Шим Ынкён. Съёмки проекта начались 9 сентября. 1 февраля 2016 года артист был зачислен на обязательную военную службу в учебный центр, находящийся в Чхунчхон-Намдо. Ли проходил базовую подготовку в течение пяти недель. Демобилизовался 31 октября 2017 года. Будучи популярным и универсальным артистом с чистым и позитивным имиджем, Ли Сынги признан одним из самых красивых коммерческих моделей среди мужчин в Южной Корее. Он рекламирует широкий спектр продуктов и услуг, среди них банковские услуги "KB Group", марка одежды "Heritory", продукты питания "Pizza Hut" и бытовая электроника "Samsung Zipel". Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * The Dream of a Moth (2004) * Crazy For U (2006) * Story of Separation (2007) ** Story of Separation (repackage) (2007) * Shadow (2009) ** Shadow (repackage) (2010) * Tonight (2011) * And... (2015) Концертные альбомы * Love: The 1st Concert (2007) Мини-альбомы * Forest (2012) Особые альбомы * The Best (2012) Цифровые синглы * "Confession" (2004) * "Let's Go On a Vacation" (2009) * "I'm Going to the Military" (2016) * "Meet Someone Like Me" (2016) Коллаборации * "Smile Boy" (вместе с Ким Юна) (2010) Саундтреки * "My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox OST" ("Losing My Mind", "From Now on I Love You") (2010) * "Gu Family Book OST" ("Last Word") (2013) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы * Tonight (Japan Special Edition) (2012) Фильмография Фильмы * Сегодняшняя любовь (2015) * Брачная гармония (2018) Дорамы * Без остановки 5 (MBC, 2004) * Знаменитые принцессы (KBS, 2006) * Великолепное наследие (SBS, 2009) * Моя девушка - Кумихо (KBS, 2010) * Искусство любить (MBC, 2011) * Король двух сердец (MBC, 2012) * Книга семьи Гу (MBC, 2013) * Вы окружены (SBS, 2014) * Продюсер (KBS2, 2015) * Хваюги (tvN, 2017–2018) * Бродяга (SBS, 2019) Шоу * Бегущий человек (SBS) * Нуны краше цветочков (tvN, 2013) * Сильное сердце (SBS, 2009-2012) - ведущий * Всеведущие братья (JTBC, 2018) * Мастер в доме (SBS, 2017-н.в.) - ведущий * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - ведущий Официальные ссылки * Сайт en:Lee Seung Gi Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Певцы Категория:Ведущие Категория:Актёры Категория:Уроженцы Сеула Категория:Produce 48